


You Bean So Much To Me

by Drowning_in_silence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, hnng it's abit rushed but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/pseuds/Drowning_in_silence
Summary: Basically a mush of the soulmate au and the coffee shop au. Because we need more of those, right? :DA work that I made for @Ravensmores for the Summer Exchange thing! I hope you like it! :D





	You Bean So Much To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravensmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/gifts).



Three minutes.

He had been late to work by  _ three minutes,  _ briefcase and a steaming hot cup of coffee in hand, only to be faced by Yakov’s stern expression at the door.  _ Great. _

"Vitya!,"  the older man said, eyes boring holes into his skull.

"Hi Yakov!"

Yakov’s face only soured even more at his cheerful demeanor. Anyone that dared look would immediately run away in fear, but years and years of being under him make Victor immune.

“Don’t you dare act like you don’t care about what you’ve done.”

“I’m only late by three minutes, Yakov. It’s not enough to destroy my reputation. Fifteen minutes late with a Starbucks, now that’s where I draw the line.”

"Three minutes late is still late, with coffee or not. Little things like this will build up, and-”

"Eventually destroy you. Yes, Yakov, you’ve said it a hundred times," Victor interrupted, slowly becoming bored with the conversation. 

"And I will say it a hundred more until you actually listen! You’re the CEO, Vitya. You can’t just waltz in here and do what you want, whenever you want.”

"Look, I just went to get coffee, and I rushed in here as soon as possible. I promise it won’t happen again.”

"You say that every time. Stop pretending that you’re only there for the coffee. There’s perfectly good coffee here! And you can always send your assistant out to get coffee.”

"You know why, Yakov."Victor sighed. 

"I swear, that obsession with your soulmate will be the death of you," Yakov said, before sighing and heading into the building, probably to terrorize some new intern.

_ His soulmate. _ Victor smiled a bit at the thought, despite the situation. 

There’s a reason why he keeps coming to work, rushing in with a cup of coffee in his hand. A reason why he insists on using his spare time to go to different coffee shops everyday, never returning to the same one twice. Why he keeps going against Yakov, even though he knows he shouldn’t, for the good of the company and himself. 

His soulmate works at a coffee shop. That’s what he knows, receiving his soulmate’s thought late one night.

_ I can’t believe they agreed to give me the loan. Now I can open my own coffee shop! _

Ever since then, he risks caffeine poisoning for the slight chance that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , one day, he’ll walk right into his soulmate’s shop, and meet the guy.

He knows it’s almost impossible. Hell, he doesn’t even know if his soulmate lives in the same country as he does, let alone in the same state. 

It isn’t uncommon for people to not find their soulmates. It was rather hard, after all, to find your soulmate from just their thoughts. A few sentences, delivered to your mind at random times of the day, that your soulmate had thought that day. It could be anything, and since people don’t usually remember every single thought that they have, soulmates actually finding one another and recognizing each other are quite the unusual phenomenon.

And yet, Victor holds on to the slim chance with the hope that maybe he’ll find him. Maybe he’ll end up happily married to his soulmate, with at least twelve dogs, living in a house beside the sea. 

So he makes do with what he can. He visits every coffee shop he can find, from the large chain ones to the small street corner ones, looking for anyone that strikes him as remarkable, and jots down every thought his soulmate has in the notebook he carries around with him, to find the one for him. 

Before he knew it, the polished glass doors of his office stared him in the face.

His office was, in his opinion, one of the worst places in the world. It wasn’t the decor or the furniture that made it that way. No, it was how  _ lonely  _ it felt. It took up the entire 55th floor of the building, with ceiling-high windows letting the natural light in. The view was breathtaking, but after so many hours of staring at it, it became bland. Which wasn’t bad, by any means, but whoever designed the office somehow decided to go for  _ minimalism. _ Everything was so polished, sparse, and in every way, professional. No personal touches, not even extra furniture that had no purpose whatsoever. Just a glass desk the size of a continent, a simple black chair, and two beige sofas. 

He, of course, tried to make it a bit homier, with some photos on his desk, but that was about all the personal touches he could squeeze in, before Yakov demand that he take them down. Something about affecting his professionalism, if he recalls. He couldn’t agree any less. 

_ No one trusts someone so polished, so perfect, Yakov. I can’t be that man. Personal touches can go a long way to build trust, you know, _ he had tried to argue.

_ No one can trust you if you act like an intern fresh from high school, either. Take those down, _ Yakov replied.

The only sound that filled the entire floor was the soft  _ click-clack _ of his oxford shoes, and the quiet shuffling of his suit. 

With a huff, he sat at his desk, the computer already running, and intercom already buzzing. 

_ Right. Time to start the day. _

 

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

By the time it was lunch, Victor felt his soul ascend to another plane of reality. Which he wouldn’t mind that much, actually, because anything was better than filling out countless stacks of paperwork. The life of a CEO isn’t as glamorous as the media made it out to be. 

_ Do you think the board of directors would mind if I just fling myself off my office window? _

Even so, he had about an hour to himself, which he gladly took. As he made his way down the office, his employees hardly glanced at him, eager to go to their own lunch. He didn’t blame them in the slightest.

Once out of the stuffy building, Victor wandered around, eyes open to find any coffee shops nearby. As it turns out, after a long time of working in the area, he had almost been to every single shop. 

_ I should’ve googled another shop before lunch started. Maybe I’ll just walk around the area? It’s a pretty nice day, so maybe- _

Stopping short in his tracks, a bright flash of color caught Victor’s eye. Or rather, a bright flash of the  _ lack _ of color. Nestled in between a few buildings that Victor knew was well known as the artsy area, stood a shop that was plain white. Unlike its neighbors, it sported no hints of bright color, the plain white making it look like an unfinished building. Except, there was a sign hanging on top of the glass door.

_Katsuki’s_ _Coffee Corner,_ it read, it black, bold letters, making it stand out from the white. 

Without another thought, Victor crossed the street, receiving an annoyed honk from one of the cars that zipped by. But Victor couldn’t care less. At least this time, his lunch wouldn’t be wasted, would it?

Pushing in the glass doors, he found that the inside was nothing like the minimalistic outside. The colors were kept the same, with black and white floors and walls, but the place was filled with colorful art, and plants at every corner possible. The lighting was almost non-existent, but that was because there was an insane amount of sunlight coming from the large windows. The smell of coffee mixed with baking bread finished off the homey feel of the place. But that wasn’t what made Victor feel that he didn’t ever want to leave the place. 

No, it was the  _ insanely attractive guy at the cashier ohmygod. _

Victor shook his thoughts away and made way to the end of the line. It wasn’t that long, so he could stare at the cashier without being suspicious. 

The guy was much cuter up close. The way he would wear a gentle smile at the customers, his dark hair slightly falling into his eyes, how his blue glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose framing his whole face.  _ Yuuri,  _ his name tag read.  _ A cute name to match a cute face. Japanese, perhaps? _

Victor almost didn’t notice that it was his turn. Luckily, he already had his order at the tip of his tongue. 

“ Hi! Welcome to Katsuki’s Coffee Corner! What can I get you?,” Yuuri said, smiling at Victor, making his soul leave his body for the second time today. Of course, he had to keep up the smooth guy persona that he had, so he quickly said his order. 

“ Um, I’m sorry, but I don’t speak Russian that well. Can you repeat it in English?” he replied, a slight tilt to his head, expression turning a bit sheepish.

It took a moment before it registered in Victor’s head.  _ Oh shit.  _

“ Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot I was in America at the moment. One caramel latte, please,” Victor said, feeling slight blush crawl up his neck.  _ Oh my god, why did I do that, whywhywhy kill me now. _

“ Alright! Coming right up! What’s your name?”

“ It’s Victor.”

“ Okay!  _ Have a nice day _ !”

“ You too!”

It took another few moments to realize that Yuuri had spoken to him in Russian.  _ Oh fuck, can he stop ticking everything on the ‘Victor’s Type’ list? _

**.**

**.**

The caramel latte was finished by the time Victor managed to convince himself not to hope that Yuuri might be his soulmate.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor, for the first time, broke his own rules, and found himself back on the doorstep of  _ Katsuki’s Coffee Corner _ , the black and white color fresh in his memory. The morning sunlight that filtered in made the mood change, casting a soft orange glow onto the white tiles. The smell stayed the same, though, and if there was any change, it was probably stronger, considering the lack of people in the shop.

This time, there was no line, and as he walked towards the cashier, he saw the face that he had hoped to see.

“ Hi! It’s you again! Victor, isn’t it?”

“ Yeah!,” Victor said, a little too fast.

“ How did you like the coffee yesterday?”

“It’s really good. Like, really, really good. I think my soul left my body. Did you make it?”

“ Did I make it? It’s my recipe!,” Yuuri said, his eyes scrunching up in a smile.

“ Wait really?”

“ Yeah, I own the place. My last name’s Katsuki.”

“ Oh, well in that case I love your shop, it makes me feel like I need to stay here and never leave,” Victor said, and felt his heart skip a beat when Yuuri blushed.

“ Thank! So, what can I get you today?”

“ Any recommendations?”

“ Well my favorite’s the Green Tea Latte, so I suggest you try it!”

“ Alright then, I’ll get one of those.”

“ Sure! It’ll be just a moment!,” Yuuri said, as Victor handed him the money, and  _ god, _ he could stare at him all day.

For once, Victor didn’t think about his soulmate as he drank his latte, chatting with Yuuri as he cleaned the counters. For once, Victor’s head was here, in the present, not drifting away to the future. And for once, Victor didn’t care as much as he thought he would when he received his soulmate’s thoughts -  _ Wow, he’s such a nice person too! This crush might be getting a little out of hand. _

And if his soulmate is allowed to have a crush on people that (possibly) isn’t their soulmate, then so can he.

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It became a sort of habit - every morning, arrive at Yuuri’s coffee shop, order a green tea latte and have a little chat with said guy. Slowly, he’s been getting to know Yuuri better and better, even after he had found out that Yuuri wasn’t that easy to get to know. The barista kept many things to himself, lip shut tight under a smile. But it didn’t bother Victor in the slightest. He always looked forward to their morning conversations, and with each time they talked, Victor learned something new about him.

He learned that Yuuri was from Japan, and the recipe for the latte that he liked came from his mother. Speaking of his family, Victor knew that Yuuri missed them, and how he would love to go back and take a dip in their hot springs again. He learned that Yuuri loved dogs, especially poodles, and was beyond excited when Victor showed him pictures of Makkachin. He learned that Yuuri tilted his head slightly to the left when he’s confused.  He learned that his laugh was adorable, especially when he laughs so hard to the point that he snorts, and how hard he blushes after he realized what he had done. Victor learned that the more he spends time with Yuuri, the more he puts the idea of his soulmate behind him, along with the thought that Yuuri might be his soulmate. 

Because if Yuuri was destined to be happy with someone else, then he shouldn’t be selfish and let him go. If Yuuri wasn’t his, then he should be grateful for the friendship that he had with him. Victor set his hopes low, lower than he had ever done with anything in his life. Because he knew that the disappointment would crush him.

And so he smiles, for the boy that was made of the sun’s rays, to stop the night from coming.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Vitya!”

“Yes, Yura?” 

“ What’s this I hear about you being stupid again?”

“ Yura, everything I do is stupid to you. You need to tell me more than that.”

“ Yakov said you were smiling weirdly the past few weeks. Which isn’t bad enough on its own. You’re getting even more distracted, aren’t you?”

“ No, I’m perfectly fine, what do you mean?”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

_ Do you think he could be my soulmate? _

_ I should’ve asked him when he left. _

_ I really should ask him soon. _

_ But what if he isn’t?’ _

_ It’s really cute how he does that. _

_ I should ask Mom for more recipes. _

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Yuuri? You there?”

“ Yeah, Victor! Just closing up! You can come in if you want!”

“ A busy day?”

“ Nah, not really. It’s quite the lazy day today. But it’s nice for a change. How about you? How’s the job?”

“ Boring as always. I just can’t see the appeal of signing papers all the time. Can’t they just forge my signature or something?”

“ You know that that’s not how it works,” Yuuri sighed, smiling fondly at him. As always, Victor felt his insides melt.

“ I swear, one more time I have a stack of papers shoved in my face, I’ll jump off my office.”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, before filling in the silence. Victor didn't bother looking into it too much.

“ Hey, Victor?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a soulmate?”

Victor felt himself freeze at the question.  _ Does he know? _

“ Yes, I do. Why?”

“ No, I’m just wondering. It’s kinda weird, isn’t it? A little voice in our heads tell us who we’re best off ending up with.”

“ Yeah, I know. But I never really bothered with it,” Victor shrugged, and didn’t think twice to lie. Because  _ dammit, _ he didn’t want to lose Yuuri to someone. Not this soon. “What brought this on?”

“ Oh, you just said something that was almost the same as my soulmate,” Yuuri said. Victor shivered at his words. “Once they asked if management would mind if they could fling themself out the building. I guess it’s like a universal trait of something.”

_ You know what would be worse than losing Yuuri? _

“ Yeah, I guess,” Victor laughed awkwardly.

_ Losing Yuuri to someone that’s almost the same as me, knowing that I could’ve had my chance. _

“So, uh,” Victor said, trying to change the subject quickly.  _ Can we not talk about this? _

Yuuri sighed before making his way over to him. Up close, Victor could see that his hands were slightly shaking, hair messy, and dark eyebags under his eyes.

“ You alright, Yuuri? What happened?”  _ Is he ok? Oh no, is it something I’ve done? _

“ Okay, so Phichit, um, my friend, said that you might be oblivious, but I didn’t think you’d be this thick.”

“Thanks?”

“ He also told me to stand up for what I want, so if this goes badly, then it’s his fault.”

“What do you me-“

“ I think you’re my soulmate.”

For one of the first times in his life, Victor was speechless. Hell, he couldn’t even form a coherent thought at that moment.

“ And I’m not sure if you’re mine, but you did mention your name in one of your thoughts. I think you were encouraging yourself back then. Something like ‘You can do this. You’re not called Victor for nothing. So yeah.”

He just kept staring. 

“ Um, please say something?”

It took another moment for him to process everything.  _ Yuuri’s my soulmate! He’s my SOULMATE! _

Without wasting another moment, he swept Yuuri into a crushing hug.

“ Oh, um, yeah, that’s nice. I’m guessing that I’m your soulmate too?”

Victor simply chuckled.

“ You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment. Like, I actually have a speech ready and everything. But I can’t think of it right now, I’m just so happy,” Victor cried, crushing Yuuri even harder. He felt Yuuri smile into his shoulder.  _ Finally. _

All the thoughts of his soulmate, who was  _ Yuuri,  _  came back to him. All those years of daydreaming, of making up faces to go with the thoughts, of all the dazed days wishing for this very moment to come sooner. 

_ Finally, indeed. _

“ Well, in that case, I’ll just say this. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Yeah it's a bit ooc but then this was a bit rushed. I still hope that you like it, though! :D


End file.
